dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Attributes (Dragon Age II)
Attributes are the basic building blocks for a character's combat and mental capabilities. The six primary attributes are Strength, Dexterity, Magic, Cunning, Willpower and Constitution. These attributes determine derived stats and resistances, combat prowess, non-combat skills, and reveal new options during encounters with NPCs. The six attributes appear on the Attributes menu of the Character Record screen, along with Damage, Attack, Defense and Armor. Primary attributes At a glance Strength The primary attribute for warriors, high Strength makes warrior basic attacks more likely to connect, knock an opponent back/down and increases the damage inflicted of all warrior attacks. Every attribute point invested in Strength also gives a point in Fortitude, building resistance against the effects of knockdown from a powerful blow or elemental effects like being set aflame. Dexterity The primary attribute for rogues, high dexterity makes rogue basic attacks more likely to connect, knock an opponent back/down or set them aflame and increases the damage inflicted of all rogue attacks. Every attribute point invested in dexterity also gives a point in critical % allowing the character to inflict higher damage or activate the passive abilities sunder, disorienting criticals and destroyer more. Magic The primary attribute for mages, high magic makes mage basic attacks more likely to connect, knock an opponent back/down or have elemental effects and increases the damage inflicted of all mage attacks. Every attribute point invested in magic also gives a point in magic resistance, which decreases magical damage received and reduces the duration of negative magical effects (currently also the positive effect haste) on the character . Cunning Cunning increases defense for all classes, so it makes tactical sense to spend points in this attribute for all character types. This attribute also governs critical hits, thus increasing the damage caused. Cunning is significantly important for a rogue as it manages one's ability to disarm traps and open locks. Willpower This determines the size of a mage's mana pool and the stamina reserve of a warrior or rogue. Higher willpower grants more ability use or spellcasting before the character is exhausted and reduced to trading basic attacks. As a minimum requirement for equipping mage armor, even dedicated blood mages might benefit from some investment here. The increase in max mana/stamina also increases the character's mana/stamina regeneration. Constitution Constitution increases health (+5 per attribute point). This attribute is also a minimum requirement for warriors wishing to equip certain pieces of armor. Every character can benefit from a little extra robustness, especially blood mages or those with little to start with, but there are equipment items that provide extra health so it's a decision you can delay until necessary. The increase in max health also increases the character's health regeneration. Derived stats Attack Your attack score is your chance of successfully hitting an enemy with a basic attack. The takes your attack percentage (derived from your primary attribute) and subtracts the enemy's defense and displacement percentages (if applicable). Attack scores are also modified against enemies of higher rank (-15% for a lieutenant and -30% against a boss). The final sum is the likelihood of success. If you fail to make your attack, you will strike a glancing blow that does 10% of your character's base damage. Defense Defense (derived from Cunning) is a character's ability to deflect, dodge or parry incoming attacks. Defense is reduced against enemies of rank, by 20% for lieutenants and 40% against bosses. Every character has a base 5% defense, even if no points are invested in Cunning, and there is an 80% cap. Damage Damage determines the harm inflicted on an opponent, based on the equipped weapon and the character's primary attribute. The stated figure is a base rate for attacking an unarmored opponent, as armor absorbs some of the damage. Fortitude Fortitude increases the character's ability to resist physical effects like knock back attempts and is derived from Strength. It is similar to Physical Resistance from Dragon Age: Origins. Critical chance Critical chance increases the likelihood of landing a critical hit and is derived from Dexterity. Magic resistance Magic resistance increases the likelihood of absorbing magical attacks and lessens the duration of hostile magical effects, it's derived from Magic. Critical damage Critical damage increases the damage dealt from landing a critical hit and is derived from Cunning. Starting attributes Your initial attributes are based on the class you choose for your character. Increasing attributes Every level up will award 3 more attribute points to spend. Attributes points may also be gained from tomes and certain quests. No attribute may exceed 100. (Points may still be spent at 100 but will have no effect.) See also * Combat mechanics (Dragon Age II) Category:Game mechanics Category:Dragon Age II gameplay